Life's Games
by sesshy-lover92
Summary: There is someone watching Inuyasha from the shadows. Someone or something who will do anything to get him out of the way. But why? Problems occur, friendships are broken, relationships damaged, and hurt seems to become an inevitable part of his life.
1. Let's Celebrate!

****

A/N: My first fanfiction ever! Please be nice =]. Thanks bunches to DarkShadow At Midnight for helping me and not telling me "YOU'RE ANNOYING! LEAVE ME ALONEE!" she's tons of awesome! Enjoy the story =]

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my plot! On with the story!

* * *

DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG.

Inuyasha looked around the dark room completely disoriented. He hit his alarm clock several times but the sound wouldn't stop. He finally got completely aggravated and smashed the thing so hard that it broke but the noise still continued. He finally realized that the sound was not his alarm clock but his door. He got up and walked down the stairs of his house to the door with an "all hell is going to break loose" expression. He opened the door and before even seeing who it was he began to tell them off.

"WHO THE HELL IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO COME KNOCK ON MY DAMN DOOR AT THIS TIME!?! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!?"

The person giggled and Inuyasha finally got over his moment of rage and really looked at the person. It was Kagome, Red, and Sango. He felt really stupid after all the anger had subsided. He had yelled at his fiancée of 3 years and her best friends.

"You never were a morning person were you Inuyasha?" Sango questioned him, while taking the liberty of pushing past him and walking into his house.

"Hah! More like he was never an all day person, this is him all the time!" Red retorted while smiling, her dark brown eyes seemed to glow and her short black hair was straightened and let out with the ends slightly curved upwards.

"Aw, guys, in his favor, it **is **pretty early." Kagome added in and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him while Red decided to follow Sango inside.

"What's the time anyways?" Inuyasha finally spoke, looking at the sky outside which was still dark meaning the sun wasn't even up yet. "If the sun ain't up, why the hell should I be?" he mumbled, getting some of his anger back again.

"Well Inuyasha, we're here for a reason!" Kagome proceeded to tell him, she was still hugging him so she heard his complaint. As she pulled away and walked in Inuyasha then came into realization that Red and Sango were in his house.

"Sure, come on in." he said in the lowest and most sarcastic tone he could possibly muster at this time of day.

"Well anyway," Kagome added quickly to avoid the early argument between Inuyasha and Sango. "We're here because today is special! Red's book is coming out today and she won't be around until after the signing! So we have to celebrate before she goes to sign because you NEVER know what those crazy fans are capable of doing to her!!" Kagome finished all in one breath while Red looked at her completely horrified as if the thought had never occurred to her. "Oh! Don't worry though, I'm sure it'll be fine!" Kagome added on nervously. While Red was still horrified, Sango and Inuyasha were looking at her like if she had lost her mind. Kagome noticed all eyes were on her and looked down then started to shift her weight from foot to foot out of nervousness.

"I think I am officially afraid for whoever Kagome is a deep and true fan of." Red finally managed to say.

Kagome finally looked up and smiled. "I would never!" but something gleamed in her eyes when she said that and no one in that room had a doubt she would go crazy if she saw someone she's a fan of. Everyone happened to shiver at the same time.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Inuyasha finally asked. "It's her stupid book. I ain't got to do nothing!"

"Inuyasha, it's I don't have to do anything." Red corrected out of habit. "And you're right. You don't! I told them it was a dumb idea but nooo, everyone has to force me to go 'celebrate' against my will."

"OH! Why didn't you say it was like that? I'll go get ready!" Inuyasha laughed and ran up the stairs.

"I think you've been around Kita a little too much Red. You're using reverse psychology on poor, unsuspecting Inuyasha!" Sango turned to her and smiled "I need to learn to do that to Miroku!"

They all laughed and continued to talk while waiting for Inuyasha to get ready. When he finally came down he was wearing some faded jeans that weren't too tight but weren't falling off either, he also had on a red button down shirt and some black K-Swiss, his hair was of course just let down normally.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"Well," Kagome answered while watching him in a daze. "We're going to go wake up Kita and Sesshomaru!"

"Hah. I'm going to be doing Sesshomaru the honors!" Inuyasha smirked like he had something seriously evil planned.

**At Sesshomaru's place**

Inuyasha walked up to the door, which was painted a nice white with a sign next to it saying "Do not disturb me if your purpose here is useless" which was by no doubt put up by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha then proceeded to bang on the door very loudly instead of using the door bell like any other person would have. It happened too fast to put into words, one minute Inuyasha was there, banging on the door and the next he was nowhere to be seen and the door was slammed shut. Kagome stared wide eyed at the door then ran up to it and turned the handle…it was unlocked. She walked in with a wary Sango and Red behind her. They all looked at the living room which was to the right of the door and very nicely decorated, maybe Sesshomaru had taste. Down the hall and near the staircase was the kitchen, and the kitchen now held 3 people inside. There was, Kita looking completely clueless, her straight brown hair neatly in a ponytail while her hazel eyes seemed elsewhere while she looked at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru who had Inuyasha against the wall by his arms making it impossible to use them and Inuyasha looking smug even while he was against the wall.

"If you start fighting in this house, I will personally make sure that it will be your last fight. It took me FOREVER to decorate." Kita warned. So, never mind that thing about Sesshomaru having taste. "Sesshomaru, seriously, put him down; he still has use of his legs."

Inuyasha seemed to have not realized that fact or didn't really feel like testing Kita but he didn't try to kick him off. Sesshomaru put him down and walked away.

"Hi guys!" Kita turned and smiled while Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and said something like 'I told you so'. "Fluffy was already up, he just wanted to be a jerk." Kita said in a matter-of-factly way.

"He doesn't want to be. He was born that way." Retorted Inuyasha

"Don't push it Inuyasha. You're not safe yet." Kagome warned him

"So anyway, let's head off to the restaurant, the sun is almost up and Yoki, Bankotsu, Kouga, and Miroku are already there waiting!" Red reminded them all.

They started to walk out when they noticed that they were leaving Sesshomaru, who was probably hiding hoping they would. After Inuyasha and Kita got him out (using his temper as leverage) they all drove to the restaurant and found the others waiting for them.

"Hey guys! Finally you're all here; I thought I would be stuck with these 3 all day. Gosh Sango, how do you put up with him!?" Yoki rushed into a play by play with her curly red hair jumping every time she made a gesture and her light brown eyes rolling whenever Miroku was mentioned. Sango nearly beat the poor guy to a pulp in the restaurant. "So yeah," she finally said after finishing her story; "congrats Red!"

"Congrats!" Everyone said while looking at her.

"Um…thanks guys" Red said while blushing, modest as she was, she didn't like the attention.

"So when your book signing is over your hand is probably going to be killing you!" Bankotsu mentioned, completely unnoticing Red's discomfort.

Before Red could respond the waitress came and took their food orders, earning Miroku a well deserved slap for trying to grope her. They spent the rest of the time talking and laughing, except for Sesshomaru who just kept looking out the window. It was him who first noticed it. There was a car, parked outside a bit far from them, and every minute or two a flash would go off in their direction.

He didn't mention it but soon everyone noticed and the car drove away.

"That was…a bit odd…" Kagome whispered to everyone

"Odd!?! THAT WAS PLAIN SCARY! WHY WAS A RANDOM STRANGER TAKING PICTURES OF US!?" Yoki yelled going into hysterics, Bankotsu had to take a little bit of water and throw it on her face like in the movies and she realized she was being overdramatic, "hehe…sorry."

"Anyway…maybe we should report it…" Red mentioned while looking around

"HAH! We didn't even get the license plate number; we can't say there was a random black Mercedes Guardian taking pictures of us. There are too many of them in the world. Duh Red!" Inuyasha retorted.

"OH! RED!!" yelled Kita all of a sudden, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"What?"

"YOU'RE FAMOUS! THEY PROBABLY WANTED A PICTURE OF YOU! DUH!" Kita said as if it was as clear as daylight.

"Oh yeaahh." Everyone said in realization

"I guess we're going to have to get use to being around a celebrity!" Kagome laughed.

Yet in the back of everyone's mind, there was that instinct that told them that they were mistaken, and that they shouldn't over look this event.

**A/N: ok! Well that was the chapter! I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think! The character Yoki is based off of XxUnLiKeLyAnGeLxX and the character Red is based off of DarkShadow At Midnight ! Thanks bunches once again to DarkShadow At Midnight !!**


	2. Signs of Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! But a girl can wish she did ='(**

* * *

_Previously_

"_OH! RED!!" yelled Kita all of a sudden, nearly giving her a heart attack._

"_What?"_

"_YOU'RE FAMOUS! THEY PROBABLY WANTED A PICTURE OF YOU! DUH!" Kita said as if it was as clear as daylight._

"_Oh yeaahh." Everyone said in realization_

"_I guess we're going to have to get use to being around a celebrity!" Kagome laughed._

_Yet in the back of everyone's mind, there was that instinct that told them that they were mistaken, and that they shouldn't over look this event._

* * *

When everyone finished eating and talking and celebrating, they all headed to leave in groups; Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango, Red and Kouga, Yoki and Bankotsu, and Kita and Sesshomaru. As they headed to the cars, Red and Kouga had to go in separate cars and were hugging goodbye, which caused Inuyasha to be childish and make gagging noises. Red threw Inuyasha a death glare and he snickered and walked away with his hand on Kagome's waist. Yoki then stopped all of a sudden, and everyone looked at her.

"RED!" she yelled while running towards her and hugging her.

"WHAT!?!" Red screamed and her eyes were as wide as they could possibly get.

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU! ALL THOSE CRAZY FANS ARE GOING TO DRIVE YOU CRAZY!" Yoki proceeded to yell while she was right next to her.

Kagome started to laugh while trying to say something, but no one understood her, while Bankotsu was trying to hold back laughter, he walked up to Red and Yoki and pulled Yoki away from her.

"Sorry about that Red. Kagome got that idea stuck in Yoki's mind and she's known to overreact." Bankotsu informed her. "Come on Yoki; let's leave her alone, she'll be fine. Worse they can do to her is take her and tie her up and leave her in an unknown place for hours." He continued like he was talking about the weather.

"Gee. Thanks. You guys are so kind." Red muttered and hopped into her, white Nissan Altima while muttering something about making a stop somewhere. She drove away and Kagome was finally able to stop laughing. She looked around and didn't see Red.

"Aw…I didn't get to say my bye. Oh well, I'll see her later!" she smiled and walked away with Inuyasha right behind her.

**At the book signing**

There were crazy fans everywhere all yelling and screaming and waiting for Red to arrive. When Red finally got there she checked her pocket once and smiled. She walked up to where she was suppose to sit and began signing books. After a while some of the fans got a little out of control and started pushing and shoving, making them a little too close to Red for comfort. They started getting out of hand and yelling for Red. She quickly took action and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small Taser which she had just stopped and bought. She pointed it towards the fans with wild eyes.

"STAY BACK FANS! I MEAN IT! NO TOUCHY ME!" She said like a mad woman.

All the fans looked at her completely shocked! Red was a very calm person, no one had seen her loose her mind like this before. They all slowly walked back while she looked around suspiciously. Then out of nowhere a fan from the back yelled

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!" and the pushing and shoving came back again as he tried to get through. Red just looked at them horrified and wished for this day to end.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha had driven Kagome and himself back to his place, the car ride had been silent except for the occasional giggles from Kagome anytime she remembered something funny. They made it to his house and he pulled up in the drive way, before Kagome could get out he was on the other side opening her door for her. She looked up at him and smiled

"Well, thank you very much."

Inuyasha smirked at her and replied "Don't mention it. No, seriously, don't." he said jokingly.

They walked up to his house and out of habit he turned the door handle. It was unlocked. He quickly reacted and put Kagome behind him, while getting very defensive.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome whispered from behind him

"Someone was in here. My door was unlocked and I can smell the difference in the house."

He told Kagome to go back to her green convertible and stay inside with the doors locked. She walked over to his car while giving him a worried glance. He walked into his home very wary and looked around. Everything was exactly how he left it; there was no moved furniture or anything. As soon as he thought it he heard a noise upstairs and ran to it. In his bedroom everything was turned inside out. But that was the way he had left it. He was trying to find his favorite shirt and he couldn't, even though he thought he knew where it was. It was then that he noticed that his window was open. He never left it open. He sighed then walked back down the stairs and outside to Kagome's car. He looked at her car and started panicking. Kagome was nowhere in sight. He pulled out his cell phone and started calling her. He heard the ringing inside his house. He walked back in and saw Kagome was in the kitchen which was hidden from view in his house. He suddenly got angry and walked up to her.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE CAR! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF SOMEONE WAS IN THE HOUSE? THEY COULD OF TAKEN YOU OR SOMETHING!!" he yelled out of pure rage

Kagome looked at him and felt anger build up in her too but she didn't yell at him like he just did to her. She simply looked at him with a glare and very calmly…a little **too** calmly she started speaking.

"Well, Inuyasha. I was sitting in my car like you **ordered me to do** but I started getting nervous and paranoid. I thought I saw someone walking behind the car so I waiting for a few minutes then ran out and into your house. I was not planning to stay there while some psycho could possibly be there WITH A GUN OR SOMETHING!" when she finished she was as red as a tomato and she pushed past him and stomped out of his house.

It took Inuyasha a few seconds to realize that she walked away. '_How could I be so stupid? I left Kagome all by herself to be protected by a glass window!?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_' he thought. While he was thinking that, he had started to jog towards Kagome all but ready to apologize. He stopped her when she was almost to her car and she turned around still as angry as ever.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" she said through her teeth.

"That was stupid. I should of let you explain but it's just you weren't there and my window was open and then I go look for you and your nowhere in sight." He tried to apologize but he just couldn't get the words 'I'm sorry' out of his mouth.

Kagome looked at him and his amber eyes were filled with apology, and she knew this was as close to an apology she was going to get from him so she just sighed and hugged him. He felt somewhat relieved that she forgave him even though he didn't technically apologize. They have been together for so long because she understands what he wants to say even if he can't say it. He wrapped his arms around her and just enjoyed the moment.

**With Yoki and Bankotsu**

Yoki was laughing as she drove up to Bankotsu's home while he was holding onto his seat for dear life; Yoki drove like a madwoman! The whole time she was cutting people off, swerving everywhere and going at around 100mph! It was the scariest thing he had ever seen in his life; and he had seen a lot of things young boys were not suppose to! She stopped right in front of his house and turned to him smiling.

"You like my driving?"

"s-s-s-uu-r-ee baby…whatever you s-s-say." He stuttered out

She looked at him and pouted, "You look as pale as a ghost!" She went to shift the gear to parked and as soon as she touched the gear shift, Bankotsu started yelling.

"NO FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD, PLEASE DON'T MOVE ANYMORE! MAKE HER STOP!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Yoki looked at Bankotsu like he was crazy, "Are you saying you didn't like my driving?"

"NOO! NOT AT ALL! I LOVED IT! CAN I GET OUT NOW!?!" he was still in hysterics

"Geez. And you say **I'm** over-dramatic." She rolled her eyes and unlocked the doors. She had locked them because at some point, somehow his door had opened and he was trying to remove his seat belt. But she paid him no mind and just quickly reached over and closed it then locked it. "So do you want me to pick you up tomorrow while your car is still being fixed?"

"NO! NO! NO! I CAN TAKE THE BUS!! IT'S FINE! REALLY!" he all but nearly jumped out of the car and shut the door and ran to his front door before she could argue with him.

Yoki just shrugged, put the gear on drive and sped down the road.

When she was out of sight Bankotsu sighed and started breathing normally 'dating her for 4 years, you would think I would know not to get in a car when she's behind the wheel!' he shuttered, put the key in and walked in to find someone he didn't expect sitting on his couch, waiting for him to get home.

**With Kouga**

Kouga was sitting relaxed in his house when he hears a Lamborghini zooming from a distance, he goes up to the window and sees a black Lamborghini with tinted windows and a license plate said "Catch u". He instantly recognized it as Yoki's car and started laughing at her reckless driving and how her license plate indicated that. The car zoomed pass him and he returned back to his couch and watched TV. It had been about an hour since he fell asleep, when his phone rang, he reflexively kicked whatever was in front of him and then continued on a string of curses when he realized he just broke his new flat screen TV. He finally picked up the phone a little ticked off because whoever was calling just caused the end of his TV's life.

"What the hell do you want!?" he answered without knowing who it was.

"Whoa, whoa…what the hell did I do to you!? Geez. I just called to check up on you. No need to be grouchy. You haven't taken your happy pill, have you?" Red answered a bit ticked off herself, she had just spent the day with zillions of crazed fans and her hand was in pain.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just broke my new flat screen and I got a bit pissed off. How did the signing go?"

"Oh just lovely. We all had tea and cookies….HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT WENT!? There were so many of them and they all just wanted MORE, MORE, MORE!! I felt like screaming 'LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE!' "

Kouga started to laugh but he knew that Red would just make a u-turn and kill him so he stopped his laughter and said, "Awww, I'm sorry about that. Hey, you said you were going to make a stop on your way there…what did you stop for?" he asked, suddenly very curious.

Red laughed nervously and said "Well I'm home and I'm starving! Gotta go! Bye!" and she hung up while Kouga was left wondering what the hell she stopped for.

**With Kita and Sesshomaru**

As soon as Sesshomaru got to his house he realized that the sign he had there before, which took him a whole minute to do was gone. He growled and walked inside to find the sign in his living room, now saying "Come on in". He looked around, hoping to find the culprit and end their misery but all he found was Kita smiling in the kitchen. He sighed, his face impassive and walked to her.

"Did you like the change I made to your sign? Oh and….I BEAT YOU HERE! HAH!" she started babbling on like a child and Sesshomaru seemed not to mind until he realized why she was so hyper.

"Where did all my soda go?" he turned to look at her, but she was gone.

She was half way out the door when she turned and said "It's all in the garbage but not all of them are full, more like all of them are empty. Well bye, Fluffy! I have a ton of things to do today!" As she was getting out, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and forced her onto the couch.

"You will not drive like this. It's as if you're drunk." He seemed completely uncaring but I guess that's just how he always looks.

"Fine. But then can I have a piggy back ride!?" Kita practically jumped on him and he sighed while rubbing his temples. This was going to be a looonnggg night.

**A/N: There is chapter two! And thanks once again to DarkShadow At Midnight for helping me!**

**Review please and thank you =)**


	3. Insight

_Previously_

"_Where did all my soda go?" he turned to look at her, but she was gone._

_She was half way out the door when she turned and said "It's all in the garbage but not all of them are full, more like all of them are empty. Well bye, Fluffy! I have a ton of things to do today!" As she was getting out, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and forced her onto the couch._

"_You will not drive like this. It's as if you're drunk." He seemed completely uncaring but I guess that's just how he always looks._

"_Fine. But then can I have a piggy back ride!?" Kita practically jumped on him and he sighed while rubbing his temples. This was going to be a looonnggg night._

* * *

Days had passed since the book signing and everyone was getting back to their normal schedules with the events that happened on that odd day was put in the back of their minds. Inuyasha had reported the incident and nothing strange had happened since then.

**With Miroku and Sango**

"JUST TELL ME WHO THE HELL SHE WAS AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM" Sango yelled as she threw item after item towards Miroku.

Miroku had just walked in through the door, exhausted from a day full of telling patients if they did or did not have cancer. He said hi as he should, had to avoid grabbing her butt, although very tempted, and the next thing he knew a shoe was flying towards his head.

"SANGO! I HAVE—"he had to duck. "NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" he concluded when he came back up.

"SURE MIROKU! SO YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO THIS WOMAN NAMED VERONICA IS!"

Miroku made a mistake that should have caused his death…he thought about it. Sango only got more enraged and she came across a lamp, which all of a sudden flew across the room with a piece of the wall attached to the cord. It missed him by half of a centimeter.

All of a sudden there was laughter outside and he made another grave mistake…he looked. Sango quickly threw something so fast he didn't see it coming and the next thing he saw was the ceiling and then he was unconscious.

When Miroku was finally on the floor, Sango got the sense to look out the window and see who her next victim was. She saw Inuyasha laughing so hard, tears were forming around his eyes and Red in the background trying so hard not to laugh. Sango growled and Inuyasha laughed even more as Red finally gave up and burst into laughter. She marched outside and demanded to know what was so funny.

"YOU AND TH—"Inuyasha was laughing so hard he couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't even stand up anymore! He was on the floor laughing!

Red was the first one to recover and proceeded to tell Sango the story. "Well, you see… _**Inuyasha**_," she said as if clearing herself of all blame, "thought it would be a funny idea to see Miroku suffer and convinced Kita to call you passing herself off as a girl asking for him and then watch your reaction when he got home. I had no part in this whatsoever! I promise Sango! I simply came to say hi when I found him here and he told me that if I wished to remain alive to stay out of your way then explained the plot to me!!" Red said in a rush as she saw Sango turn multiple colors.

Sango very calmly walked inside, still turning multiple shades of red. When she came out her face was composed and Red was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha was getting up and was finally over his laughing fit. He looked around for Red and his eyes found their way to look at Sango.

Sango didn't say a word, but she didn't have to, Inuyasha understood perfectly her message and started running down the street as Sango chased him down with a shovel.

"COME HERE YOU JERK! I'M GOING TO TAKE THIS SHOVEL, SHOVE IT SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT AND THEN BURY YOU WITH IT!"

Sango continued to chase Inuyasha down when Miroku finally came back around. All he saw was Sango running with a shovel and he didn't need to know more; this subject would not come up, he went to his bedroom, got a towel, and prepared to shower while muttering about crazy wives.

**With Red**

Red was lucky she made it out of there before Sango went crazy because as she was driving down the street she saw her chasing Inuyasha and she stepped on the accelerator before Sango remembered that she was anywhere near that scene.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was still at work, usually her, Sango and Miroku left at the same time but today Sango called in sick, and Miroku left early. She didn't want to go anywhere alone most of the time so she was waiting for Bankotsu to finish the surgery he was doing. Being a nurse was one of the most stressful jobs for her. Not only do you have patients 24/7, but you also have old guys who come in with back pains hitting on you. Today she had to deal with a 73 year old who had fresh hands. She sighed when someone asked,

"Man, is waiting such a pain these days?"

She looked up and saw Bankotsu. "Sorry, I was just recalling today's events. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he replied "sorry about making you give me a ride; it's just being in a car with Yoki, no matter how much I love her, scares the crap out of me."

"I would of thought you knew about her driving skills by seeing her car and reading her license plate." Kagome laughed.

Bankotsu smiled but then looked thoughtful as he kept walking with Kagome towards her car.

"Is something bothering you? You've been so quiet and out of character lately." Kagome pointed out.

"Sorry about that! I thought I was working on my poker face really well actually!" he laughed "Actually, my brother stopped by a few days ago, said he needed a place to crash in and I couldn't turn him down, I mean, he is the only family I have. But he doesn't like a lot of people and he hangs around bad company, you know. I just don't want that around me because bad karma is not something I look for, but I don't want him to feel like I'm making myself superior, he had a tough life, I had an easy way out when our parents died." Bankotsu finished and sighed, looking completely torn.

"I wish I actually knew what to say to a situation like this but I don't. Have you told Yoki about your brother being around? I remember the last time he was around she completely avoided you." Kagome looked worried now; she didn't want her friend's relationship to fall apart.

"I don't want her doing that again so I told her to just stay away from my house, actually, I was wondering if you would drop me off there instead of at my house, I'll take a bus back or walk if I have to!" he laughed and then continued to sink into his thoughts.

"No problem! And don't worry too much about your brother; I'm sure he can't be up to anything too bad!" Kagome concluded trying to cheer him up.

But Bankotsu looked at her with a look that clearly stated "you have no idea".

**With Kouga**

"NO, MOVE IT MORE TO THE RIGHT" Kouga yelled over the roar of engines. Construction was one of his favorite things, it brought his mind off of everything and he could boss people around since he was the head of the construction department anyway.

As Kouga was telling people where to move what he carried a piece of wood in his hands, it wasn't anything big or heavy, or even hurtful, he had found it down near the working place and thought it was cool looking.

Kouga didn't see Sango and Inuyasha coming, but he heard Inuyasha's string of curses and Sango's calling him over. Kouga smiled and looked down to see Inuyasha close by and then he "accidentally" dropped his piece of wood.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha yelled infuriated, it hadn't hit his head, but it was enough to make him stop.

"Sorry mutt, I was aiming for your big, oversized head, I don't see how I could have missed it." Kouga smirked.

"OH, I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING OVERSIZED, HOW ABOUT AN OVERSIZED BRUISE ON YOUR EYES!?!" Inuyasha yelled back; too bad for him that Sango had caught up with him and started beating him with the shovel.

"OW! STOP IT SANGO! IT WAS JUST A JOKE, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE PERVERT ISN'T QUICK TO DODGE STUFF!" He then started to try to run, but he was too late. The shovel met his head, and Miroku was not the only person unconscious today.

Kouga took this time of watching them to laugh at Inuyasha then remind Sango that if she killed him, Kagome would be mad at her and made her stop. They left him on the floor; he'd wake up eventually.

**With Yoki**

"Yes, of course. These cases happen way too much for comfort. Yes. Tomorrow bright and early! Goodbye!" Yoki sighed, another case of kidnapping. It was bad enough that she had to figure out what they might look like, how they feel, and if they may have a mental imbalance, but they called on her for EVERYTHING.

She shrugged and put it in the back of her mind for tomorrow's problems. She skipped her way to the kitchen, having no reason to be so happy except for the fact that she can be. There was a ticking noise in her kitchen and she started looking for the source of it. It was while she was looking for the noise that her door bell rang.

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled, and then there were sounds of multiple things falling. She walked up to the door, opened it and jumped on Kagome as soon as she saw her. "HI KAGOME!! HOW ARE YOU!?!" she then noticed Bankotsu. "Oh! Hi to you too Bankotsu." She laughed.

"Sure, Kagome gets the good hello. Fine!" he pouted.

Kagome laughed nervously and got Yoki off of her. "You're so short Yoki! You can jump on everyone!"

Yoki gave her a death glare and Kagome quickly said she was in a hurry, ran to her car and sped off.

Yoki looked at Bankotsu and smiled. "So, you need me to give a ride home later? AND I WONT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!!"

Bankotsu paled, and wished, with all his heart, that he hadn't come to visit her instead of going home.

**With Sesshomaru**

His lawyer firm was as busy as ever but Sesshomaru was, of course, as calm as can be. He just didn't worry about things, there was a reason his firm was number one in the country. His secretary use to harass him about things but then Kita psyched her out and she quit. So now he has a calmer secretary that he doesn't mind so much because she stays out of his way. A client knocked on his door and Sesshomaru prepared himself to hear another pointless case that could have been avoided if anyone had any common sense.

**With Kita**

"But I don't understand! Why would he treat me that way!! I do everything for that bastard! I'm his wife, not one of his little messengers that goes and does whatever he wants. I hate him!! AHH." the patient yelled with anguish and rage and completely torn.

"I understand Mrs. Shikkin. But have you ever talked about it with your husband? Have a one on one conversation telling him about your emotions. I'm positive Mr. Shikkin would understand and try to change and make you feel more comfortable, that is what a relationship is all about!" Kita said, remembering mentally not to laugh at her last name. 'Come on! Shikkin!? It's like chicken!' She thought. But she had to be professional.

"Don't call me Mrs. Shikkin; it makes me feel like I'm old. Please, call me Kikyo."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But I've been busy and school is hectic but since it's a long weekend I decided, hey, why not? Thanks for all the reviews; they make me feel like I'm doing something right! Please review as you read! Oh! And I'm open to suggestions! Tell me what you think =]**


	4. Let the Games Begin

_Previously_

"_Don't call me Mrs. Shikkin; it makes me feel like I'm old. Please, call me Kikyo."_

* * *

**With Kagome, Sango, and Miroku**

"I am sorry about that before pervert. But you thought about it." Sango glared at Miroku.

They had told Kagome the whole story and she thought it was pretty funny, except for the fact that she had no idea what happened to Inuyasha.

"Hey, Sango."

"Yeah Kagome?"

"What happened to Inuyasha after you found out he was the one who played that prank?"

Sango looked around nervously and Miroku moved in curiously because he had no idea either. He hadn't intended on bringing the subject up again. Sango started to laugh out of nerves and Kagome got suspicious.

"What did you do to him Sango!?"

Sango then took a deep breath and prepared for hell. She told Kagome, and Miroku exactly what happened and Miroku burst out laughing while Kagome's eyes were as wide as they could possibly get.

"YOU LEFT HIM THERE UNCONCSIOUS!?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN!? SOMEONE COULD KILL HIM!" Kagome got up and stormed off, leaving Sango feeling guilty for not thinking about that, it wasn't like her not to think things thoroughly…unless she was mad.

"Damn! I should've calmed down and thought it through!" She hit her head with the palm of her hand pretty hard and sulked.

"Don't worry about it Sango, I'm sure he's fine. He's a big boy now. Kagome just worries a lot." Miroku reassured her.

Sango was still feeling bad but getting a bit better, until she felt something on her butt that shouldn't have been there. A loud smack was heard and Miroku with a huge hand print on his cheek. "PERVERT! FOR ONE SECOND COULD YOU PLEASE TRY TO KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!?!" She yelled and stormed off.

**  
With Kagome**

She had left Miroku and Sango about an hour and a half ago and went to find Inuyasha, but she never asked where it was that she left him, so now she was lost. She looked at her cell phone for about the 20th time and she still had no service. She was feeling a bit paranoid thinking that people were following her and hearing people walking behind her. Every time she turned to look, there was no one there. She laughed nervously at herself, "I'm losing it." She repeated and shook the feeling off.

She was rounding a corner and saw a building. It looked like a place where people would be constructing so she decided to go around and see if she happened to see Inuyasha. As she was wandering around she had the feeling that someone was watching her but she kept shaking it off…it was ridiculous.

She was walking past the entrance of the building and as she walked by someone grabbed her and she tried to scream but they had her mouth covered and she was helpless against the undeniable strength this person had.

**  
With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha had woken up in the middle of the sidewalk and remembered exactly what happened. He swore to get his revenge on Kouga for slowing him down but knew he couldn't say anything about Sango, since he provoked her. He got up and reached into his pocket finding that the key to his car and his wallet were no longer there.

"Damn it. What the hell is it with people stealing junk from people who are passed out!!?!" Inuyasha was so mad but he decided to see if he could identify the scent and get his possessions back. He found one that lingered a little too close to him for comfort so decided to track that one. He followed it and it lead him to a brown building, with dusty and broken glass windows. The building practically screamed danger, but Inuyasha went inside anyway, finding nothing to fear about it. He walked in and right away detected a scent that was too familiar and should **NOT** be in this place.

**  
With Red**

She was in her house, doors locked and shades pulled down.

"Crazy people always running around and Sango…yeah…she's one scary crazy person!" she said to herself. "Okay…talking to myself…never a good sign!" She was losing it and decided to call someone to make herself believe she was definitely way saner than Sango. She called Kouga, but he wouldn't pick up. She got mad and called Kagome, but it was off. There was no way she was going to call Sesshomaru; he would hang up on her anyway. And Kita would probably tell Sango where she is. She didn't have Bankotsu's number so she would have to call Yoki. She liked Yoki of course but she believed Yoki suffered from ADHD; put anything shiny in her face or near her and she will leave the conversation to go play with it. She sighed but called her anyway, she needed her sanity.

"HELLO! WHO IS THIS AND HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER!? STALKERS! AHHH!!!"

"YOKI, YOKI! Calm down. Breathe. It's Red."

"OH! HI RED! When did you change your number?"

"I didn't. This is my home number. Hey, what's all that noise?"

"Oh, nothing. Bankotsu is just next to me screaming. I'm driving him home." She sounded like she had a huge smile on her face. In the background Red heard Bankotsu scream,

"OH MY GOD! YOKI PAY ATTENTION! GET OFF THE PHONE AHHH I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!"

Red wanted to laugh but it seemed cruel, yet she couldn't help it.

"Well Red, what's up? You never call me. Need anything?"

"Well I actually needed someone to reassure me that I am sane and I feel pretty sane again."

"HEY! You're the..um…" Yoki started counting and Red was confused. "Yeah! You're the 26th person to call me today to reassure them that they are sane…does that mean that I am un-sane?"

Red started laughing and tearing from laughing too much and Yoki started freaking out thinking she was choking, while Bankotsu was yelling in the background "NO! DON'T WORRY ABOUT HER DYING!! I WANT TO LIVE TOO!! PAY ATTENTION! PLEASE!!!"

When Red finally calmed down so did the other side of the phone, well as calm as anyone in a car with Yoki could ever be. "It's insane and nooo…no one ever said you were insane."

"Oh, okay!" Yoki replied, not getting the sarcasm in her voice at all. "Well I got to go now, Bankotsu is seriously freaking out about the cell phone while driving, but I've only been in an accident 9 times. Oh well. Bye Red!"

Red laughed and replied "Bye Yoki! Try not to kill Bankotsu!" and she hung up.

**  
With Kita and Sesshomaru**

Kita had been quiet the whole time she and Sesshomaru were eating and he was getting suspicious. She just wasn't the one to be quiet for too long.

"What is the problem" Sesshomaru asked, completely uncaring, didn't even seem like a question, more like a demand.

"Sometimes working with people who have issues kind of gives you their issues too." She responded, not looking up at him and seeming to be lost in thought.

He looked at her for about 5 minutes until she looked up, feeling his eyes on her. He looked impassive but being with him for 7 years and engaged for 2 years, she learned that he may look that way, yet deep down, he still looked like he didn't care but he did.

"Female patient, marriage issues, all I can tell you." She went as if it was a normal procedure between the two of them for a long time. Sesshomaru nodded his head and stood up. "Where are you going Fluffy?" Kita asked him.

"I have to return to the office. I will see you later. Bye" He turned and Kita sat there, waiting.

"If you walk out that door without giving me a kiss you can go to your office and write what you want on your gravestone." She told him, but it was obvious that she was teasing him.

Sesshomaru turned around quickly, bent down, pecked her on the lips and turned back around. "I will pick you up from your house today after work. I want to show you something." He told her with his back still to her and then walked away and out the door.

Kita sat there, just wondering how he even asked her to marry him without breaking his emotionless expression. She shrugged, and ordered the check.

"I'm sorry ma'am. The gentleman you were with already paid." The waiter informed her.

"Oh, I didn't know. Thank you. Have a good day."

"You too ma'am"

Kita walked away, still wondering about her patient who turned psychotic towards the end of their session, talking about her ex and how she would show him. It was impossible to understand her, yet Kita had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that this was going to lead to no good.

**  
With Inuyasha**

He was frozen in place as soon as he detected the scent. All the memories he had came flowing back and froze him in the place he stood. Nothing has ever stopped him, yet this is the only thing that could stop him in a second…the scent of the woman he once loved…

"Kikyo…what are you doing here?"

**A/N: CHAPTER 4! YAY! I thought this would end by chapter 2 AHAHA. ANYWAY! Read and review please! =] I don't get encouraged to keep writing this unless I get reviews to know how I'm doing! So yeah, I hope you enjoyed! =]**

**Special Thanks toooo**

**Yuti-Chan and MyInuyasha15 for reviewing every chapter =] and DarkShadow At Midnight for encouraging me and reviewing! anddd XxUnLiKeLyAnGeLxX for giving me funny ideas for her character!**


	5. Round One

**A/N: So I shouldn't leave things in cliffhangers anymore o.o my bad, DON'T EAT ME!!!! –runs away from Yoki but trips- NOOO DON'T PULL MY FEET!! SAVE ME!! I NEED TO UPDATE!!**

**Ok ok so that didn't really happen. Well! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…and I keep forgetting that fact -.- LOL just kidding! On with the story!!**

* * *

_Previously_

_He was frozen in place as soon as he detected the scent. All the memories he had came flowing back and froze him in the place he stood. Nothing has ever stopped him, yet this is the only thing that could stop him in a second…the scent of the woman he once loved…_

"_Kikyo…what are you doing here?"_

* * *

She stood in front of him, eyes red and puffy and looking completely abandoned. Her long black hair was disheveled and she wore long jeans that weren't flattering to her figure, with a sweater way too big for her body. Her underlying beauty was hidden somewhere amongst her ragged image.

"I-I-I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm so sorry." She said as her voice shook and the tears began to fall from her eyes.

Inuyasha stood there, not knowing what to do. This was the woman that taught him about love, the one who eventually found a man and cheated on him, breaking his heart and their relationship. He stood there, unable to find the words to say to her. Should he tell her it's okay, that it's all in the past? Should he yell at her for coming back now that he was completely happy? Or should he ask her questions and try to reconnect? As all of this was running through this mind, Kikyo was becoming anxious.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, "What are you thinking? Are you going to respond to my apology? I completely understand if you don't, what I did was unforgivable." She lowered her head in shame and avoided looking at him in the eyes.

"Kikyo…why?" Inuyasha started in a whisper, "Why?" he asked again, his voice rising with emotion, "Why!!? After all this time! Why now?! Why now that I had finally gotten you out of my heart? Now that I finally was able to move on? WHY DO YOU RETURN TO ME NOW!?" He ended yelling, his voice breaking at the last word.

"I'm sorry, I needed to see you. I needed to be sure you were alright. I needed to see you smile at least once in my direction. I needed….need…you." She ended, still looking at the ground, her eyes beginning to water.

"Kikyo…don't, just, don't cry." He replied moving a bit closer.

"Inuyasha..." She looked up and saw his face right above hers, "I…I need you. I've always needed you, I never forgot you. What happened was a stupidity, I was young and foolish. I never thought about anyone but myself. I've been working up the courage for 3 years to finally come see you and today, the day I chose to do it. I backed out and found myself here, but you found me…you found me. It's like destiny." She concluded while unconsciously moving towards him.

"Kikyo…" He whispered but was not able to finish as she crashed her lips against his.

**With Red and Kouga**

Kouga's living room was well furnished. He had 3 couches, one seated 3 people, the other 1 person and then there was a love seat. He had a huge flat screen TV, which he just bought since he broke the other one. He had several football posters draped along his wall of his favorite team the Patriots. On his TV was a game of them playing, and in the center of his table was a bowl of popcorn.

"There! All set! You want some soda?" He asked Red.

"Kouga," She glared, "I don't drink soda."

He laughed nervously and sat next to her "sorry, sorry, I forgot."

They cuddled while watching football and then the channel accidentally switched to Disney channel and Hannah Montana was on, interrupting the most critical part of the game.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP!? I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS!! WHO CARES THAT SHE HAS THE BEST OF BOTH FUCKING WORLDS; SHE CAN TAKE THEM AND SHOVE THEM RIGHT UP HER ASS. WHERE THE HELL IS MY GAME!?!" Red yelled infuriated.

Kouga, who was the one who accidentally changed the channel hurried to put the game back on hoping that Red wouldn't notice that the channel was on his favorite's list. Unfortunately for him, she did notice.

"You like this stuff?" Red asked surprised

"Well…I don't really like it, I, um, just happened to have it on my favorite's list for my nephew." Kouga stammered

"Kouga, you don't have a nephew…" Red giggled.

"Okay okay, so I admit it! I am a fan of Hannah Montana! Geez!" Kouga said in shame.

Red burst into laughter and accidentally tripped and Kouga tried to catch her and they both fell onto the floor, Kouga first, breaking Red's fall. Red blushed and got up quickly. Red suddenly felt strange.

"Hey, when was the last time you spoke to Kagome or Inuyasha?" She asked out of nowhere, but, Inuyasha was her best friend and she felt something out of place.

"I don't know. I don't talk to that mutt." Kouga said in a playful tone.

"Oh, okay. I'm probably just imagining stuff. I've been paranoid about Inuyasha since the Kikyo incident." She pushed it to the back of her mind and got back on the love seat with Kouga and enjoyed her juice, popcorn, and the game.

**With Yoki**

Yoki was in her kitchen, still looking for that damn ticking noise, while she's shoving Oreos in her mouth.

"Come here ticking noise…where are youuu?" she sang.

She looked under the fridge. There wasn't a ticking noise nor was it in her closet or in the bathroom. Then she found it. And she was so proud of herself that she even got regular milk with her Oreos! It was a timer that she had broken about a week ago and it wouldn't stop ticking. The noise got on her nerves so she smashed it multiple times with a hammer and accidentally smashed her thumb. It was turning purple and she was letting out a string of curses which she learned from Inuyasha. She ran to the phone and called Bankotsu. On the sixth ring, he picked up the phone. He didn't get to say hello, because Yoki was already screaming into the phone.

"MY MOTHER FUCKING FINGER HURTS LIKE FUCKING HELL, I SMASHED IT ACCIDENTALLY WITH A HAMMAR AND NOW IT'S TURNING PURPLE!!! DAMNIT ALL TO FUCKING HELL!!" she yelled, jumbling up some words.

Bankotsu let out a cry of pain…he no longer had his ear drum.

"DAMNIT YOKI! CAN YOU NOT YELL! CALL THE DAMN ABULANCE OR GO TO THE HOSPITAL. I HAVE NO CAR!"

"Oh….right…I forgot. DAMNIT! I CAN'T DRIVE MYSELF AND HOW STUPID DO YOU LOOK CALLING AN AMBULANCE FOR A BROKEN THUMB?!?"

He sighed, feeling helpless. "I'm sorry, I can't help you. Go to the hospital. Please."

She got sad and agreed. She hung up and got her keys, and went into her car, to drive with one hand.

**With Bankotsu**

Bankotsu sighed, just getting off the phone with Yoki. He was looking for his brother, Renkotsu. He had left him in the house for about 4hours by himself and now he was nowhere to be found. He called him multiple times but he didn't answer the phone. He was worried about Yoki, but he was a surgeon, he knew she'd be okay, worse comes to worse, she would just lose her thumb. But he doubted she would allow that, she may be an airhead sometimes but deep down she was always analyzing things and that's why she is a criminal profiler. Yet his brother was always following the wrong track. He was worried that he left without notice and didn't say where he was or when he was coming back. Ever since they were little his brother was always the trouble maker and he always took blame for whatever Renkotsu did. As they got older he had to stop taking the blame because he needed a good career and having Renkotsu's record would have ruined that for him. When their parents died…they were heartbroken and taken into foster home. Since he was the oldest he was able to leave but he couldn't get his brother out of that atmosphere and when Renkotsu finally got out…his criminal record started. Renkotsu has been in and out of jail multiple times and the last time he came, Bankotsu thought would be the final time.

_---Flashback---_

_Renkotsu had arrived four days ago and he was staying at Bankotsu's house. One day he left and said he would be back at 9:30pm. Yoki came over at 7pm and they were hanging out and lost track of time. When they came around to notice the time it was 12am and Renkotsu was not back yet. He started to worry and called him but no one answered. Yoki, on good terms with him at the time, was also worried. When Renkotsu arrived he was very drunk and Yoki helped him into the house. Bankotsu went to get milk because that helps sober people up. As she helped him Renkotsu lost his temper with her._

"_You're a stupid bitch, did you know that?" He said to her._

_Yoki knew he was drunk so she just ignored him. Then, he hit her._

_She was helping him and he pushed her off of him and slapped her on the right cheek. Yoki then lost her temper. Her curly red hair turned silver and straight, her brown eyes changed to a dark sinister purple and she growled._

"_Such a stupid worthless fox demon, you think you look so cool changing but you're just a worthless piece of crap." He told her looking completely sober._

_Yoki jumped up on him and started punching him multiple times "I'll make you sober the hard way you asshole" she growled._

_Bankotsu walked in and saw the fight and had to take Yoki off of him because his brother was on the floor bleeding away._

_She growled at Bankotsu and then stormed out of the house to shun him for the rest of the time Renkotsu was around._

---End flashback---

Bankotsu sighed remembering all that was horrible, and the time without Yoki killed him. He went to the bus station and prepared to go get his car, and look for Renkotsu.

**With Yoki**

She was in the hospital growling in frustration because no one would attend her.

"I have a purple thumb and no one is bothering to fix it." She sang loudly and people glared at her, especially the guy who was gushing blood from his head.

"MY HUSBAND WORKS IN THIS HOSPITAL AND HES A SURGEON WAIT UNTIL I TELL HIM THAT PEOPLE HERE IGNORED ME. HE WILL MOVE ON TO A DIFFERENT HOSPITAL. MR. BANKOTSU KOBAYASHI, ONE OF THE LEGENDARY DOCTORS IN THIS HOSPITAL." She yelled. As soon as she said that nurses came and took her in and started helping her.

'Works every time,' she thought, 'all I have to do is lie and say my boyfriend is my husband and I get immediate care.'

After they finished putting a cast on her thumb so she can't move it, they told her they hope that she was satisfied with their help and to be sure to tell Bankotsu, or "Mr. Kobayashi" all about it.

**With Kita and Sesshomaru**

Kita was so worried and Sesshomaru seemed composed but was probably disturbed by her nature.

"I don't understand! Why would she set up a session and not show up? She even paid for it! She lost money by not showing, what good does it do to anyone at all!?" Kita vented with Sesshomaru.

"She probably had something come up Hoshi. Calm down."

"But she has nothing; her schedule was free for this meeting! I don't understand why she's doing this, her medication is running out!"

"Hoshi, it's nothing to worry about it. Take a deep breath and forget about it." Sesshomaru told her dispassionately.

"You don't understand! When a patient runs out of medication their disorder starts acting up and I'm responsible for whatever may happen while they are not medicated."

"Just don't worry about it now, she probably still has medication. She will return when she has run out." Sesshomaru reassured her.

"Man, I sure hope so." Kita told him.

**Somewhere with Kagome**

She had lost consciousness at some point when the person took her, and she had no idea where she was. She couldn't see anything, the room was pitch black and the windows were bolted shut and so murky she couldn't see through them. She heard footsteps outside the room and eventually voices as people seemed to walk closer. She opened her mouth, trying to scream but no sound came out. She crawled slowly and carefully towards the voices hoping she could somehow slip through the door but it was locked shut, and she was trapped. She was hearing the voices perfectly clear now that she was close to the door.

"In what condition did the boss say he wanted her?"

"He didn't say, why? You want to have some fun with her?"

The man chuckled and Kagome gasped, the only noise that could escape her lips, she started to retreat from the door as it began to open letting in just a little bit of light so that she could see the face of her assailant. The man had hard cold blue eyes, and a stiff nose with wide lips that were turned evilly into a smirk. He started to approach her and she began to retreat

"D-d-don't move any closer!" She finally managed to say, her voice rasp and shaky.

The man chuckled once again and she finally heard his voice so clear that it made her shake to the bone.

"What are you going to do princess? There's no one here to help you. Let's have some fun."

He reached where she sat and looked down on her, and Kagome let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Screamers make it twice as fun."

**A/N: Wow, longest chapter I have ever written. Haha. Sorry I know I said no more cliffhangers, but…I really couldn't help it!! –Yoki and Red chase after me with sticks of fire- NOO, I'M SORRY, DON'T HURT MEE!!!**

**Til next time..I'll try to update soon! =]**


	6. Round Two Out of Control

**A/N: I had a busy weekend . my mom got married and everything was all crazy and loopy. But it's summer!!! Soooo I shall update more often now! Yay!! Now enjoy chappy 6 ^.^ please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. T.T whyyyyyyy**

_Previously_

_The man chuckled once again and she finally heard his voice so clear that it made her shake to the bone._

"_What are you going to do princess? There's no one here to help you. Let's have some fun."_

_He reached where she sat and looked down on her, and Kagome let out an ear-piercing scream._

"_Screamers make it twice as fun."_

**With Sango and Miroku**

After Sango stormed off Miroku went after her and of course they made up. They had gotten worried about Kagome since Sango did not give her directions to where Inuyasha was located and she hadn't called to ask. Sango looked around where she had left Inuyasha with Miroku right behind her, they were coming up with nothing until they heard crying and a voice yelling "WHY DO YOU RETURN TO ME NOW!?"

They went into the brown building and found two people they did not expect. Inuyasha and Kikyo. Sango got filled with rage and started to walk forward to destroy them, until Miroku grabbed her and held her in place. That was when they saw them kiss. Sango gasped and Miroku looked at his friend disgracefully while pulling Sango out of the building.

"FUCKING TWO-TIMER AND THAT BITCH MAKING IT SEEM LIKE SHES SOOOO SORRY. WELL WE'LL SEE HOW SORRY SHE IS WHEN I GO OVER THERE AND BREAK HER FUCKING FACE." Sango growled.

"Sango my darling you have to calm down. Inuyasha is a big boy now, he makes his own decisions and I cannot tell you I am not outraged by this because Kagome doesn't deserve this hurt but we cannot butt into their lives just like that."

At that moment Kikyo walked out and saw them standing there, Miroku holding Sango back. Kikyo gasped and moved back taken by surprise and Inuyasha walked out right behind her looking pissed off.

"Can you control your crazy wife!?!" He yelled at Miroku, not liking how Kikyo was feeling threatened.

Sango growled and started fighting even more against Miroku's hold.

"Inuyasha I recommend you do not speak right now and just walk away with _her._" Miroku said in disgust.

Inuyasha took Kikyo and they walked away still being careful of Sango who was still in rage.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CALM!?! KAGOME IS GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH PAIN BECAUSE OF THIS!" She yelled, giving up trying to get free.

"We should worry about finding her right now. That problem is for another day." Miroku told her while embracing her from behind, and they were off to search for Kagome. They called her several times but her phone was off.

**With Red and Kouga**

Red and Kouga had fallen asleep on the couch after the game they were sitting down and Red's head was resting on Kouga's chest. Kouga's cell phone went off in his pocket but he ignored it since he was so comfortable and didn't want to move. Red's cell proceeded to vibrate but it was on the floor from when she fell and she didn't hear it or feel it. After several missed calls on both their cell phones, Kouga's house phone started to ring, effectively waking Red up.

"Hello?" Red answered, wiping the sleep out of her eyes

"FINALLY SOMEONE ANSWERED! HAVE YOU SEEN OR HEARD FROM KAGOME!?!" Sango's panicked voice said from the other end.

Red was immediately wide awake and alert, and punched Kouga in the arm to wake him up while she got up and put on her shoes, "No I haven't, why? When was the last time you talked to her? What happened?" she questioned her. Sango answered all of Red's question and Red told her she was going to try calling Yoki and Bankotsu to see if they heard anything about her. She hung up, and informed Kouga of the situation while dialing Yoki's cell phone.

"HELLO RED!" answered Yoki's normal cheerful voice.

"Have you seen or heard from Kagome lately??" Red asked with serious worry in her voice.

"No I have not. I am guessing her cell phone was called and there was no answer. Has anyone called her home phone or checked her house?" Yoki got serious and business like so quickly that Red was a little shocked from the change.

"I don't think so; I'll call her house—" Red didn't get to complete her sentence when Yoki interrupted

"Okay, good, I am in my car and on my way to her home to see if there is anyone there. Call you if anything, ask Bankotsu if he's heard of her. Bye"

And she hung up while Red was left with her mouth hanging open and eyes wide as dinner plates.

"What's wrong? Did she hear from her?" Kouga asked worried.

"No, no. Yoki can be so serious when she needs to be and it shocked me." Red shook her head as if trying to shake away the shock and started dialing Kagome's home number.

The phone rang but then stopped and Red let out a sigh of relief.

"KAGOME!! WHY DON'T YOU PICK UP YOUR CELL PHONE YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED EVERYONE HAS BEEN!?!" She yelled into the phone.

"We have her. She will not return with life." It was all that was heard from the other side of the phone in a cold, cruel male voice. Then the line went dead.

Red paled and dropped the phone looking at Kouga horrified. Kouga caught her as soon as her knees gave out and started shaking her gently.

"Red! What happened? What's wrong?! Speak!!"

Red seemed to be out of it, her eyes wide and staring past him, not really looking at anything particular.

"Someone…has…Kagome." That was all Red could say before the tears and sobs came from her throat.

"SHIT!" Kouga yelled and hugged Red to his chest while taking out his cell phone to call Miroku and Sango.

"CALL YOKI! TELL HER TO GET AWAY FROM KAGOME'S HOUSE! THERE'S A PSYCHOPATH IN THERE, SHE COULD GET HURT!" Red yelled, losing control, her sobs growing larger making her harder to understand but Kouga understood since his hearing is better than normal humans. He started to dial Yoki's number instead. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer. Kouga hung up and dialed again. He repeated this step for about ten minutes straight but no one would answer.

"I'm sorry…she won't pick up." Kouga told her, but when he looked down at her, she had already fallen asleep from crying so much and her eyes were already red and puffy. He sighed, he didn't like seeing her like this, he then picked her up bridal style and took her to his room, put her down on his bed and kissed her forehead then walked out leaving the door open just in case she woke up. He walked to his living room and paced while dialing Miroku's number.

"Did you get any information on where she is?" He answered

"Red called her house, someone picked up and said they have Kagome captive—"

He heard a sob and Miroku's voice trying to soothe who he assumed to be Sango.

"Sorry. I have more bad news, Yoki was on her way to check out Kagome's house and I called her cell phone but there was no answer. Something is going on. It's like one thing goes wrong and everything else is tied with it and falling along." Kouga sighed, exasperated.

"The worst part is that Inuyasha does not know of this yet and I will not be one to inform him. We saw him while searching for Kagome. He was with Kikyo again. Seems a little odd to me how she reappears as Kagome disappears." Miroku said getting a strange bitter edge to it that no one has ever heard in his voice.

"This is bullshit! How is he with his ex while his fiancé is missing!?! Someone needs to tell him and smack some sense into him, and that would be Red except for the fact that she can only handle one thing at a time and I don't want her stressing about it. Call Sesshomaru, he'll get people to investigate…on better thought, call Kita and tell her and she'll make Sesshomaru do it." Kouga told them then said his goodbye and hung up.

**With Kita and Sesshomaru**

"I just want her name. I want to know if she's had a criminal record so you can relax." Sesshomaru told Kita for the one hundredth time getting a bit annoyed but not showing it.

"I already told you. I cannot tell you that information Fluffy! I can get that information myself!" She responded in a childlike voice.

Her phone began to ring and she picked up right away, happy to have an escape from Sesshomaru.

"Hello?"

"Kagome's missing Kita. There is no information on where she is but Red called her home and a man told her they had her and she wouldn't return to us alive!!" Miroku sounded a bit frantic but was controlling himself, she understood why as soon as she heard Sango's sobs and uneven breathing.

"Bring her over, and I'll inform Sesshomaru of what's going on. Where is Inuyasha?"

"With his ex." Miroku said it like he had been saying this one hundred times.

"The one everyone seems to hate? Who was said broke his heart?"

"Yes. Her."

"Wow. Well someone should tell him the news, I'll be sure to do it." Kita said in a voice full of rage.

"First you should probably try to contact Yoki, we've been trying to and she will not answer, she was headed towards Kagome's home and since then we haven't heard of her, we're all extremely worried."

"I'll be sure to find her. We do NOT need two friends missing. Bring Sango over now, okay? Bye." She hung up and looked towards Sesshomaru.

"Kagome's missing. Send people to look for her." Kita said this with such authority and seriousness. Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded then got up with his cell phone in hand.

Kita got up and grabbed her car keys, she walked to the door and stopped there, she turned around and winked bye to Sesshomaru who simply nodded and continued to inform the person on the line about their job.

**With Yoki**

She had drove to Kagome's house and found the door busted down, her cell phone continued to vibrate but she did not feel like speaking to anyone right now, she had gotten so mad when she saw the house that she had changed. At some point she got so tired of phone calls that she threw the phone to the wall, effectively making it stop. She went around the house trying to find a scent that was not suppose to be there but she found nothing. She heard a car pulling up and growled in frustration because she knew who it was.

"Yoki I know you're upset, we all are but you need to calm down and get out of that house." The person told her.

"Oh shut up. Just because you're a psychiatrist does NOT mean you know everything. You don't experience everyone's pain Kita, you cannot calm me down and tell me to be fine when I have no idea where the fuck my friend is." She growled menacingly.

"She's my friend too Yoki. I love her every bit as much as you do and I do experience pain. Difference is I know how to deal with it the right way, and control it. I do feel like going through the house searching for scents but whoever has her is not stupid. They must know she has demon friends and a half-demon fiancé. You need to calm down. Now." Kita was strictly professional now, and her temper was pushed aside along with emotions.

Yoki came out of the house, glaring at her knowing that she had lost that argument before it began.

"You look scary Yoki, you need to breathe and calm down. Come with me. Follow me because I see your car and please try not to crash me from behind." Kita then turned around and walked away to her purple Escalade sport which was made in that color just for her and she considered her life.

Yoki snickered and Kita glared.

"I promise you if you crash my baby I will make my fist crash into your face then sue you for all you are worth" Kita threatened and went into her car.

Yoki made a face and mocked her then got into her Lamborghini and followed her to her house.

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru had finished speaking to the men he got on the case and had opened the door for Miroku and Sango. He lead them into the living room then went upstairs to listen better and more carefully for Kita's car when it arrived.

Sango looked horrible. Her hair was all over the place, her eyes were red and puffy along with her lips and her cheeks were red from constantly wiping away the tears. She was permanently attached to Miroku's shirt right now and he seemed to understand that this was no time for lecherousness.

Sesshomaru was suddenly in the living room and Miroku guessed that Kita was arriving, what he didn't expect was to see Yoki in her demon form walk in through the door with murder in her eyes, and by Sango's gasp, she didn't expect it either.

"You found her." Sango said weakly, but the happiness was still there.

"Of course! I said I would, and I do what I can to keep my word." Kita smiled sympathetically at Sango, she had never seen her so depressed. "Now, if you would excuse me I have a certain half-demon to call and inform of this news. Sango go up to the bathroom upstairs and wash your face, then go into the room next to it, which is my room and get some pajamas. Yoki go to my room and find pajamas also, then go to the bathroom downstairs and take a hot bath to calm down. I will be on the phone. Sesshomaru go get Miroku a shirt to change into since his is all wet and whatnot. Miroku talk to Sesshomaru or do something, just stay out of my way." Kita told everyone in a rush. When no one moved she rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone. "I mean it people. MOVE IT!!!"

Everyone got up and started doing what she said. Miroku simply moved to the corner of the living room while Sesshomaru went upstairs to his room and brought a shirt, threw it at Miroku and went back up.

**With Kita in the kitchen**

"Hello Inuyasha, nice to hear from you today." Kita said in an obviously fake tone.

"Look Kita, I'm not up to this bullshit right now. I know Sango probably already told you what she saw but it's not like that. I'm not with her right now I just didn't want to see a fight between them so I took her away from Sango. I've been calling Kagome all day. She's ignoring me so I'm guessing one of you big mouths all ready tol—"

"She's missing Inuyasha." Kita interrupted him.

"Wha...what?" He said completely shocked.

"You heard me correctly. She's missing. Of course you would have known that sooner had you not been preoccupied with your ex. We searched her house, no scents to be traced, only thing we have is what Red got told by a man in her home, how he left no scent is unknown to me. We will report her missing tomorrow with or without you there, so I suggest you get your priorities straight and leave what goes in the past where it belongs. Breathe. Calm down. And relax. There is nothing more we can do today."

"Why…didn't anyone…inform me sooner?" Inuyasha was still in the shocked phase.

"We thought you were busy with your ex. We did not want to cause a disturbance. We also had everything under control." She said calmly and she knew that the anger was coming.

"WELL YOU MIGHT WANT TO TELL HER FIANCE ABOUT HER DISAPPEARANCE, OH I DON'T KNOW, SOMETIME WITHIN THE HOUR YOU FOUND OUT!?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He yelled enraged.

"Yelling at me will not bring her to you Inuyasha, it does you no good. I already told you. Relax and wait until tomorrow because that is all we can do. Have a goodnight."

"WELL FUCK YOU!" He yelled at the phone then hung up.

Kita sighed at how childish that was and knew he was out to search for her scent, if it was that simple she could of found her in her sleep.

"Oh well, he will get tired of searching and will rationalize eventually. I just hope Kagome is okay and those bastards don't hurt her." She said the last part with rage and a hidden threat.

"Talking to yourself is a mental disorder, is it not?" Sesshomaru said from behind her.

She turned around to face him and, for the first time since she found out about Kagome's disappearance, she cried onto Sesshomaru's chest.

**With Red**

She woke up in Kouga's bedroom and felt like the world was spinning around her she went to get up but did it too fast and fell back onto the bed. Her eyes were killing her and she felt horrible, but she remembered why. She got up and wondered where Kouga was.

"Kouga?" She called as she exited the bedroom and into his living room.

She found him on the couch fast asleep then for the first time looked at the clock. It was three in the morning and Kouga was on the couch because of her. She felt loved but sad that he had to sleep uncomfortable because of her. She walked back into his room and got a blanket and put it over him. She then went to the couch near the window and sat down thinking about today. Before she knew it her eyes were closing and she was drifting off into sleep again.

**With Kagome**

She was sore all over. Her arms were bruised; her eyes red and puffy and her cheek had a single hand print on it. She felt like shit and could not remove herself off the floor. That man kept coming inside and beating her, and one remained outside and watched.

"Just kill me now and save me from this torture" She whispered, her voice rasp.

When she said that a figure walked in, she immediately tensed until she saw it was a feminine figure. The woman walked up to her and very harshly yanked her off the floor. She had black hair tied into a bun and ruby red eyes that matched her lipstick; she was overall a very beautiful woman, her eyes although such a menacing color had a tenderness that pleaded for forgiveness. That's when Kagome realized the door was still open and the men were watching their interaction.

"Clean yourself off bitch. You look disgusting." She said harshly, but her eyes betrayed her words. She threw Kagome a rag and walked away, the door closing behind her.

Kagome fell back onto the floor and relief rushed through her that the man had not returned to hit her once more. She took the rag and started cleaning the blood off her face and shrieked a little when she realized it was wet and burned her a bit. She was about to put the rag in the corner when she felt a note in it. She unfolded it and tried with no avail to read it in the dark. She moved a little closer to the door and got a bit of light enough to read the note.

"_I'm sorry. They watch my every move. I want to help you."_

**A/N: ok so that was DEF. my longest chapter ever! But I had so much to do with every character in this chappy. So yeah. PLEASE REVIEW! ^.^**


	7. Round Three

**A/N: Okay guys! I have questions for all of you so put what you think in the review! ^.^**

**Should I stop ending the story with a scene from Kagome?**

**Do you hate or like the fact that Kikyo is even mentioned in this story?**

**What characters do you like the most or which one is your favorite? (can be more than one)**

**Final question! What do you think will happen to Kagome?**

**Enjoy the story and please review!! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…but I have cookies so it's okay =P**

_Previously_

_She moved a little closer to the door and got a bit of light enough to read the note._

"_I'm sorry. They watch my every move. I want to help you."_

**With Bankotsu**

Bankotsu had finally picked up his car and had been from bar to bar searching for his brother but had not found him. It was when he was leaving the twenty-seventh bar he had checked that he got a text message.

"_Where have you been idiot? Everyone is at Sesshomaru's house. Kagome is missing. - Yoki"_

His eyes widened at the news he just received. He closed his cell phone, put it in his pocket and walked to his car in zombie-like state. He sat in his car remembering the last time he spoke to Kagome and her attempt to make him feel better. Now, she was gone? It didn't make any sense. He sat there for about an hour until he finally realized he needed to go home. It was late and tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**With Inuyasha**

"Damn her. Damn them. Damn the whole fucking world." Inuyasha growled feeling frustrated.

Ever since he heard that Kagome was missing he left his house and went on a search. He searched her home and, as Kita promised, there was no scent he could trace. He ran around every possible place where he could pick up her scent. He retraced her every step. He found nothing. The sun was rising and he still had nothing on where Kagome might be. He did see that the broken down house in which he had found Kikyo had a peculiar scent but he ignored it since it had nothing to do with Kagome. He gave up for the day since it was obvious there was nothing he could do about it now. He sighed and started his walk home with a look of pure desperation on his face.

**With Miroku, Sango, Yoki, Sesshomaru, and Kita**

It was now seven in the morning and everyone was up. Looking around the room it was obvious that none of them had gotten much rest, even Sesshomaru. They were all in the kitchen eating breakfast quietly when the doorbell rang. They all looked around and no one really seemed to want to go open it, the door bell kept ringing and the person was obviously getting impatient ringing the bell like crazy. Kita rolled her eyes and got up

"Stupid lazy people in the morning." She mumbled.

She opened the door and saw Inuyasha and Bankotsu standing there. Bankotsu looked like he was in shock and Inuyasha looked angry at the whole world. She moved out of the way to let them through and they walked in quietly.

"Good freaking morning to you guys too" Kita said.

"Not in the mood Kita, only here for the information I don't have." Inuyasha said through his teeth.

Bankotsu just walked over to Yoki and nodded in Kita's direction, acknowledging her.

Just as Kita sat down to have her cereal the door bell rang again. She looked up and saw no one had plans to open the door.

"No way, I got it last time. Someone get their lazy ass to the door." She said as she took a spoonful of cereal. The door bell rang two more times then stopped. Kita sighed, and got up to get the door. When she opened the door she saw Red walking away while dragging Kouga.

"Just keep ringing it! They're going to answer it eventually!" Kouga was saying as Red was pulling him.

"Well I'm not going to keep ringing it! It's annoying; they might be busy or someth- oh! Hi Kita!" She said realizing that she was there.

"Come in. Everyone is too lazy to get up and open a freaking door this morning and I was eating. Sorry." Kita replied moving out of the way to let them in.

"Everyone?" Red said confused. That is until she looked in the kitchen and saw what she meant. "Guess I didn't get the memo that it was meet up at Sesshomaru's house today."

Sesshomaru looked towards Red at the mention of his name then got up and walked out of the kitchen. Everyone heard the door close shut, not because it was loud, but because everyone seemed dead and out of life.

It was a tense atmosphere between Sango and Inuyasha.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha said coldly.

"I'm looking at a stupid two-timer." Sango retorted.

Inuyasha growled then continued the argument.

Red was confused and looked at Miroku for an explanation. He just shook his head and looked away. Red looked at Kita and mouthed 'what's going on?'

Kita motioned for her to follow, got up, put her bowl in the sink and left Inuyasha and Sango arguing in the kitchen. Red and Kouga met her in the living room.

"Apparently, Sango and Miroku found Inuyasha with his ex." Kita informed them.

Kouga rolled his eyes and Red looked enraged. She cooled down her features quickly then calmly asked Kita

"Do you have a vase you're not fond of?"

Kita got her one, confused by the question. Red took it and walked back to the kitchen. She stopped at the entrance and saw Inuyasha and Sango still arguing on opposite sides of the counter. She took the vase in her hand and threw it with such strength in Inuyasha's direction. He saw it just in time and moved out of the way. His eyes were wide as he searched for whoever threw it, as his eyes landed on Red they narrowed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!" He yelled.

"HOW THE HELL INUYASHA!? AFTER ALL SHE PUT YOU THROUGH! AFTER SHE BROKE YOUR DAMN HEART AND PUT YOU THROUGH DEPRESSION!! HOW IS IT THAT SHE HAS GOTTEN INTO YOUR TINY BRAIN AND MADE YOU FORGIVE HER? HOW CAN YOU HURT KAGOME THAT WAY?!? THE ONE WHO PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER AFTER ALL OF IT!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" She was so mad tears started to fall. "I can't believe this. I can't understand it. You never seemed heartless to me until this very minute." She said calmly and turning her back to him.

"DAMN IT! WHY IS IT THAT NO ONE BELIEVES ME!?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He yelled

"Sure, sure, so you kissing your ex counts as nothing. It all makes perfect sense now." Kita said sarcastically.

"Shut up Kita! You weren't even there! None of you were! You" he said turning towards Miroku and Sango, "just saw the ending of it. She was in hysterics crying. I was trying to make her stop and she kissed me. I got her off me and she ran out. I felt bad and ran after her when I saw you trying to attack her. I got defensive and I know that was the wrong move but it was a fucking reflex. It is **NO** reason for everyone to gang up on me and not tell me about Kagome disappearing! I took her to her house and that was the last I will **EVER** see of Kikyo!" He finished with the same passion he started.

Kita gasped and everyone looked at her. 'Kikyo…my…patient? No it can't be her. I bet there are a lot of people named Kikyo in this world.'

"HELLO!?! Earth to Kita." Kouga said waving a hand in her face.

"Sorry, sorry, geez you guys are pushy. I just never knew her name before." She said in her defense.

Red glared at Inuyasha, "That still does not excuse you in my book. The mere fact that you let her close enough to you for her to kiss you is disgusting."

As Inuyasha was about to reply to her comment, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw the number was private.

"What? Kikyo got lonely?" Red asked sounding annoyed.

"Whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! INUYASHA!" cried Kagome on the other side of the phone

"KAGOME! BASTARDS! WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO YOU!?" He yelled into the phone. Everyone looked at him and surrounded him.

"She's just enjoying quality time with us. She kept whimpering your name so I thought you might enjoy hearing her scream it too." The cold voice replied.

"Bastard! When I find you I am going to rip out your throat." Inuyasha growled, his eyes turning slightly red. Miroku saw this and quickly took the phone away.

"What do you want with her?" He asked into the phone.

"She just needed to be removed from that atmosphere and put into a nicer one. How's heaven sound??" The man chuckled and Miroku gasped.

Yoki took the phone from Miroku.

"You have a person captive whose friends are a criminal profiler, a lawyer, a psychiatrist, and a surgeon. You are NOT the smartest person alive. I will find you, the psychiatrist will treat you, and the surgeon will do you the favor of removing the organ you obviously don't use…your heart." She growled into the phone.

Everyone looked at her shocked, she was usually the hyper happy person, and not the sadistic side she just showed.

"I'm so scared. As if you'll find her. As soon as you locate her we will eliminate her. You are helpless." As if to prove his point Kagome's scream was heard in the background then the line died.

"Bastards." That was all Yoki could say.

Bankotsu, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Red and Kita were all looking at Yoki then Inuyasha and switching back and forth, fearing that one of them was going to lose it and the only demons there to stop them were Kouga and Kita. Yoki was the first to calm herself although her eyes had a purplish tint to them. Inuyasha's eyes were as red as possible with blue pupils and stripes were starting to form on his cheeks.

"INUYASHA CALM DOWN! You will not resolve anything by losing control. Fight it." Miroku was getting worried now.

Inuyasha's eyes started to lighten and the pupils turning back to they're amber color and the stripes on his cheeks started to disappear. Once he was calm he looked at the ground and everyone immediately understood his pain.

"I have to go home now. Any news or if anybody needs anything call me. I haven't found Renkotsu and I can't have him running around drunk or lost or who knows what. Bye guys." Bankotsu said and ran out the door with Yoki right after him.

Sesshomaru walked in as soon as they left and went upstairs without acknowledging anyone then came downstairs and left just the same.

"Strange behavior, but who can be normal around here?" Kita said to herself.

"Last time I checked, talking to yourself is considered psychotic." Red told her.

Kita rolled her eyes and mumbled something about everyone always telling her that. Soon everyone left and she was left alone with Inuyasha.

"So…want to talk about it?" She asked him

"About what? Nothin' to talk about." He replied gruffly.

"Okay mister grumpy pants. I just thought that you would feel better after talking about it." She replied to him and stuck out her tongue.

"I don't even know why I'm here. Anyway, talk to you later. Bye." He said and left.

**With Kagome**

Every single part of her body was thumping along with her heart beat. She was bruised and bloody. Inuyasha was suffering because of the phone call earlier. She couldn't help it. Hearing his voice made her call out to him even though she knew the best thing was to stay quiet. The man hit her anytime he had a chance. She figured out he was only here certain hours by the times he came in to hit her. The door opened and she saw a feminine figure running towards her.

"I'm so sorry they're doing this to you. You did nothing to deserve this. I will help you any chance I get I promise you that but for now I can only come and tell you that I know who's keeping you hostage. I will tell you soon enough but I hear footsteps. Please forgive me."

"Wait—"

"Forgive me." The female whispered and she struck her across the cheek. "Stupid human!" She looked at her then walked away. "Do not leave the door unlocked next time idiots. She tried to escape. Leave her alone for the next two days, direct orders. So tell whoever is beating her that if he values his life he will leave her be." She sounded strong and confident and her stride matched her voice perfectly.

'Thank you…but I don't even know her name…I have to ask her next time…' Kagome thought and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: ahh its 3:30am! LOL I hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review & answer those questions! Byeeee!**


	8. Round FourEscape?

**A/N: okay, I know that this chapter took FOREVER, but…I have no excuse. =/ I didn't have any idea on how to continue this and I considered to stop my attempt at writing and I am still kind of considering it. So yeah, this chapter I'm going to try to make longer than the rest =]] tell me if you have any ideas and I'll take them into consideration =D so yeah…enjoy the chapter!!**

* * *

_Previously_

"_Forgive me." The female whispered and she struck her across the cheek. "Stupid human!" She looked at her then walked away. "Do not leave the door unlocked next time idiots. She tried to escape. Leave her alone for the next two days, direct orders. So tell whoever is beating her that if he values his life he will leave her be." She sounded strong and confident and her stride matched her voice perfectly._

'_Thank you…but I don't even know her name…I have to ask her next time…' Kagome thought and drifted off to a dreamless sleep._

* * *

When Kagome awoke her body did not feel any better than the previous day, in fact it felt worse if that was even possible. She lifted herself up, holding herself onto a rail she had discovered, testing her legs. Once she stood she found herself with nothing to do. She was terrified of even approaching the door in fear that the man would remember her presence…then she remembered something from last night. _"Leave her alone for the next two days, direct orders."_ Would the man follow the orders? As if to answer her unspoken question the door opened and he stepped in. A voice on the outside warned the man,

"It is direct orders to not disturb her; if you disobey you will be punished as bad as the female. Think this through." Although the voice was warning him, it also seemed uncaring, as if he could get another partner and it would not bother him.

The man simply chucked and replied, "I'll take my chances."

Kagome tensed as he approached her. Her heartbeat was suddenly too audible and she felt each beat. She stayed absolutely motionless but her eyes glanced behind the man, checking by reflex if she had a chance to escape. The door was wide open and it seemed as if no one was by, as the figure got closer Kagome readied her legs for what she planned as her escape. When he was a good 3 feet away she sprang for the exit.

His blue eyes widened as he did not expect this reaction from her, every time he came in, she shivered on the floor. He quickly looked behind and noticed his error. He had left the door open. He had given her a form of escape. She was almost at the exit when he got over his shock and ran after her.

Kagome pushed her legs to go further, told her lungs to last a little bit longer as she made her way down a hall. She hoped she would run into no one in the way and she wouldn't be stopped or taken back. She kept running, looking back to see the man was a bit farther back than she expected. She didn't look where she was running and didn't see the body that grabbed her, covered her mouth and dragged her into another room.

**With Bankotsu and Yoki**

Yoki had agreed to help Bankotsu find Renkotsu. They had searched almost all day until Yoki told Bankotsu he should go home and see if he called or showed up. When they reached Bankotsu's house they walked right in and found a passed out Renkotsu on the couch. Bankotsu let out a breath of relief and Yoki bit back a growl.

"Well, there you go. He's home and safe. You didn't need to worry so much." Yoki reassured him while walking out the door and to her car. He followed. When she reached the passenger side of her car she turned around and looked at him,

"Okay, spill it." She told him.

He looked at her a bit dumbfounded and confused,

"Huh? Spill what?"

"There's been something on your mind since we left Sesshomaru's place. You've been unusually quiet too, and don't tell me it's because of your brother because I can tell there is more to it than just that." She looked at him patiently, waiting for his reply.

Bankotsu took a deep breath and sighed,

"I should know it's practically impossible to hide anything around you. I do have something on my mind; it's more of something I want to ask you however." He said looking into her eyes as if wanting to read her answer without asking her the question.

She read the seriousness in every move he made. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Yoki, with Kagome missing I realized something. Being with you is the best thing that has happened to me. If I was in Inuyasha's position with you missing I would go absolutely insane and I would have a huge regret and pain in my heart. I want to be with you for as long as life can allow me." He got down on one knee and Yoki stared at him wide-eyed and shocked. "Yoki, will you marry me?"

**With Red and Kouga**

Red was still fuming over the news of Inuyasha and Kikyo. In fact, she was just fuming over even hearing the name Kikyo. She had remained silent during the whole ride to Kouga's house except for the occasional "Kinkyho" slipping out, informing Kouga as to what she was thinking about.

Red closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths, trying to clear her mind of any thoughts.

Kouga saw her actions and decided to help her calming procedure by talking.

"So, what do you want to now?"

Red shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me."

"Okay! Well I'm starving so let's go get something to eat!!"

Red turned her head and looked at him in disbelief. "YOU ATE A BOX OF CEREAL BEFORE GOING TO SESSHOMARU'S HOUSE!!"

Kouga shrugged, looking straight ahead at the road. "I have a fast metabolism; you can't blame me for that. I'm hungry." As if on cue and to prove his point, Kouga's stomach growled.

Red stared at him wide-eyed in disbelief then shook her head and turned the radio up a little. "Whatever, you're metabolism will slow down as you age…then you'll regret that box of cereal." She laughed and Kouga smirked in victory…he made her forget about her anger for now.

**With Kita**

Kita was at Sesshomaru's house and was BORED. She hadn't seen him since this morning and it was driving her insane.

"I need to get a life besides work and Sesshomaru." She sighed.

She decided to get up when she heard a car approaching the drive way. She looked out the window and saw his car. She nearly screamed of excitement and ran to the door to stop his entrance. She cooled her features before he opened the door.

"Sesshomaru! I've been here all day and haven't seen you until now! What have you been doing!?"

"Trying to locate your friend. Is that not what you asked of me?"

Kita sighed at his uncaring expression. She was trying to act mad but it was no point if he didn't even notice. "Any luck? News?"

"It is as if she never existed. None of my men have found anything or even heard anything. These things usually take no time for someone like myself." Sesshomaru claimed while walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Bragging much?" Kita rolled her eyes. "So what are you going to do? We HAVE to find her. You know that."

"This is the first challenge I have encountered in a long time. I am not about to relinquish."

Kita stared at him and then blurted out something, "You better not. Anyway, I think I should move in."

Sesshomaru looked at her and saw her serious face. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "You don't live here?"

Kita glared at him, "No I don't live here, why else would I say I think I should move in?!"

"You're always here. You sleep here. I simply thought you had moved in." Sesshomaru told her calmly.

"I wouldn't move in without telling you!!"

Sesshomaru looked at her impassive as usual, got up, and walked upstairs where, with demon sensitive hearing, you could hear a cell phone vibrating.

Kita glared at where he had walked off to for another minute. "Well, I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES SESSHY!!" She yelled after him and off she went to go pack whatever she had left in her apartment.

**With Bankotsu and Yoki**

Yoki was tongue tied. Her being speechless never happened before, she ALWAYS had something to say. She swallowed and waited a while for her voice to return. The whole time Bankotsu was on one knee, waiting for her response. He started getting nervous when she still hadn't responded and about five minutes had gone by.

She cleared her throat, "Wow….that was…unexpected…"

He looked at her and smiled a heart breaking smile.

"YES!!!! WHAT WAS I THINKING!? HELL YES. WE CAN GO GET MARRIED RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT. A MILLION TIMES YES!!!" She finally yelled, snapping out of her shock.

Bankotsu smiled the widest smile possible and stood up, picking her up by the waist and kissing her.

She was as happy as she could be in moments like these. She pulled away from Bankotsu and he put her down. She looked at him and saw he still had more to say by his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"This next question I'm not so sure you're going to say yes to." He grimaced.

"Won't know until you asked." She told him shortly.

"Well…will you…m-move in with me also?" Bankotsu had never been one to be shy or ashamed to ask anything, but Yoki's powerful stare suddenly made him self-conscious.

Yoki stared at him in astonishment, "Oh my God….this can't be possible! This is too wonderful!!" She started to hyperventilate a bit but regained control quickly. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME OF COURSE!!!" Then she hugged him fiercely.

He wrapped her arms around her and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I do have one condition though..." Yoki added.

Bankotsu tensed, "What is it?"

"I GET THE LEFT SIDE OF THE BED!!" She yelled pulling away from him.

He laughed and agreed easily, he liked the right side.

Yoki was the first to snap out of it. "HEY! Wait a minute, what about Renkotsu?"

He winced at her tone, "Well…I was hoping you could…talk things out? Learn to live under one roof?"

Yoki's right eye started to twitch. "Live…under…one…roof…?"

Bankotsu started to back away slowly as she thought about it.

"OKAY!" Yoki shouted out of nowhere, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Bankotsu laughed nervously.

**With Miroku and Sango**

Sango and Miroku had made it home. He was in shock of what that man on the phone had said, but he didn't want to worry Sango.

"Miroku, you look really pale. What was it he said?"

Miroku looked her in the eye, checking by reading her expression if she could handle it. Sango had bags under her eyes; they were slightly puffy and red from crying. She couldn't handle any more bad news. This was her friend from childhood it's no shock she would be destroyed by the news.

"It was nothing, just that we won't find her. But Sesshomaru wouldn't admit defeat even if a gun was pointed to his head." Miroku chuckled without humor.

Sango nodded, knowing very well how right he was. "I don't even think he would smile if a gun was pointed to his head. It's kind of…what's the word…unsettling?" She said making a face.

Miroku laughed at the way she put the left side of her lip up, scrunched up her nose and squinted her eyes slightly.

Sango realized the face she made and she couldn't help to let out a little giggle as Miroku imitated the face.

**With Kagome**

She was about to kick the person who grabbed her with all her might. Until the person whispered,

"My name is Kagura. I'll help you get out of here alive."

Kagome looked at the woman before her with the most grateful look she could manage. "Thank you…so much. Why are they after me?"

"It's purely business. No business with you…more like the person you're with. I can't explain it, for I don't have all my information since I am nothing but a mere pawn for their dirty jobs." She nearly growled, they were already walking very rapidly to what she assumed to be the exit.

In that sentence alone, Kagome could see that Kagura could be a very dangerous woman if she chose to be…but she had a pure heart.

"After I take you out of the door you have to run for it yourself. Trust no one. You have to run until you reach the freeway, once you're at the freeway consider it you're free card. You have gotten away. Cross the freeway, carefully may I add and then you'll find a pay phone. Here," She handed Kagome some change. "Call anyone who can get to where you are with no problems, you'll need to keep walking away from the pay phone to insure maximum security. Take care, and run fast!" With that she pushed Kagome out the door and Kagome started her long run into the nothingness.

**With Inuyasha**

He didn't know what to do. He was alone. He missed Kagome. He couldn't admit weakness yet he felt like he was falling apart. The person he loved the most in the whole world was not around to cheer him up. He needed to see her, to touch her, to embrace her. He needed _**her**_. He started pacing around his living room. Walking back and forth in front of his home phone, not really knowing what he was waiting for. He picked up the phone…

"No idiot. What are you doing? Yes she was upset, so what? Did she care when she broke you and you were upset? No. She didn't. So why should you care now? Keh!" He told himself over and over. He started growling in frustration.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number; it rang about 4 times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi…Kikyo."

**A/N: Okay! So that's chapter 8! I tried my hardest to make it my longest and to not make it a cliffhanger…FAILED. Lmao sorry. Anyway I'll try to update soon because I feel bad making you guys wait forever on a cliffy because I know I hate it! **

**Remember to review please =]**


	9. Important

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**HELLO WONDERFUL READERS! Before you all get the wrong idea, I am continuing this story!**

**I just wanted to let you guys know about my new collab account with DarkShadow At Midnight**

**So go read our first chapter…review too!**

**Which brings me to my second note…I know a lot of you are reading and not reviewing and it seriously isn't nice! I work hard to get these chapters for you guys, the least you could do is tell me what you think about them! If it continues I might just discontinue the story so please review! =)**

**I will update soon I PROMISE! I am sooo sorry. =)**

**-Sesshy-lover92**

**~Kitahoshi **


End file.
